narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Narnia (world)
See 'here' if you are looking for the country of Narnia The World of Narnia or Narnian World was one besides our own Earth, yet accessible anywhere from our Earth at any unexpected time. The world's namesake is the major country of Narnia within it, but it also contained other nations and lands, including Archenland, Calormen, Ettinsmoor, the Great Desert, Telmar, the Western Wild and the Wild Lands of the North. In the skys of the world, where magical sentient beings called Stars, that brightened the night time of the dome of the disk-shaped Narnian world. Below the world's surface their was also habitable nations, that sustained populations, such as the Shallow Lands of Underland and Bism at the the world's base. The major body of water was the Great Eastern Ocean, that included the Bight of Calormen, Last Sea, Silver Sea and the Utter East. On the opposite side was the Western Sea, that contained the unexplored Western Islands, that possibly where on the coast of Telmar and presumably had a Utter West at its edge. Beyond the edge of the world in all directions, including altitude, was Aslan's Country, that ringed around the whole world of Narnia, and indeed also above its sky. Creation of the World of Narnia See also Narnian Ages The World of Narnia was a disc-shaped world (unlike Earth, which is spherical) with the sky like a great dome which met the world around its circumference on which the other side, and indeed all around the world's edges, was the mysterious land called Aslan's Country. The guardian and creator of the Narnian World was the Great Lion, Aslan, who sent people (mostly children) from our own earth on missions to save Narnian society from destruction. The Creation of Narnia was witnessed by six creatures; Jadis, Empress of Charn; Digory Kirke; Polly Plummer; Andrew Ketterley; Frank, a cabby; and Strawberry, his cabhorse. This group was brought to the unmade Narnian world by accident during a failed attempt by Digory to transfer Jadis from London in our world back to her own world of Charn. Aslan began the creation soon after they arrived, using song to call forth the stars, sun, and eventually all landforms, plants, and animals as well, including from beneath the surface, from all around them as well as underneath them. When he was finished, Aslan selected certain animals to be Talking Animals, giving to them, and all other magical creatures, Narnia as their new home. Aslan next anointed its first rulers, the cab driver and his wife (who had been called to Narnia by Aslan), as King Frank I and his wife Queen Helen and commanded them to rule peacefully over the talking beasts. Aware that the evil witch Jadis had entered his new land, Aslan sent Digory on a mission to retrieve a magic apple from a garden located in the Western Wild beyond Narnia. When he returned, the apple was planted by the river where it immediately grew into a tree which, as Aslan explained, would protect Narnia from Jadis for centuries. Aslan allowed Digory to take one of the apples from the new tree back with him to our world for his ill mother. After she had eaten it, Digory planted the core in his garden where it grew into a great apple tree. Many years later the tree was blown down in a storm and the now Professor Kirke had its wood made into a wardrobe. 2555 after Narnia's creation, the world of Narnia was destroyed after the ape Shift attempted to decieve the inhabitants of Narnia into thinking that a donkey, Puzzle was the actual Aslan, made an alliance with Calormen, and called up Tash. After a long, terrible battle with the Calormenes on Stable Hill, Tirian, Jill Pole, Eustace and the Rishda Tarkaan were thrown into the stable. Tash captured Rishda and took him away; Tirian and the Seven Friends of Narnia watched as all the inhabitants were called into the stable (which was actually the real Narnia), the Stars fell from the sky, and the vegetation was destroyed and the whole world flooded. The giant Father Time then destroyed the Sun, and Narnia had completly frozen over and ended. However, they soon found that this Narnia, from the dawn of time, was really just a mere copy of the real one, which, along with all the other "real" worlds, branched out from Aslan's Country. Category:Locations